The present invention relates to spring engaged double caliper disc brakes and more particularly to new, compact electromagnetically disengaged double caliper disc brakes.
There are many devices, such as computer tape drives, windmills, and computer aided tomographic scanners, that require brakes for absorbing substantial amounts of energy. For these purposes, however, it is often desired to have a compact brake assembly which can be adapted to fit in small areas having unusually shaped envelopes. One solution to this problem is to provide spring engaged disc brakes, since disc brakes permit reliable dissipation of substantial amounts of energy.
The typical prior art disc brake may be spring engaged and may be disengaged either by hydraulic or pneumatic means. Examples of spring engaged electromagnetically disengaged disc brakes may be found in Wendler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,231, issued May 23, 1972; Kawai, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,971, issued Oct. 5, 1976; Rundle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,089, issued Sept. 20, 1977; Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,610, issued Mar. 6, 1979 and Dorot, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,307, issued Oct. 7, 1980. While electromagnetic disengaging means are desirable, particularly for use in devices not requiring hydraulic or pneumatic systems for any other purpose, they are often bulky and require constant attention to adjustment or, alternatively, must include self-adjusting features.
What is needed, therefore, is a compact and modular spring engaged electromagnetically disengaged disc brake permitting high energy dissipation.